No one said dating was ever easy
by FantasyFan86
Summary: All Percy wanted to do was have a great day with Annabeth. But Percy gets in trouble by his girlfriend first. Poor Percy trouble always finds him
1. Pushy Girl

Ok so this is my first Fanfic. It was just an idea I got and decided to write it down. Sorry if the characters might be place after TLO

All Percy wanted to do was have a great day with Annabeth. But Percy gets in trouble by his girlfriend first. Poor Percy trouble always finds him

(Percy's POV)

Me and Annabeth have been going out for a month now. So I decided to take her out to celebrate. I even got her a present, I have it in my pocket cause I want it to be a surprise. It's Saturday afternoon and really nice out. I'm wearing my black adidas, black shorts and a nice button up green shirt that I actually ironed. OK OK my mom ironed it for me. I don't know, I think she was afraid I'd actually burn an iron mark on my shirt, cause it's happen once before.

So here I am waiting for Annabeth, in the main office building at her private all girls school in New York City. God I still can't tell you how happy I am her dad let her stay in New York to over see the rebuilding of Olympus. Annabeth's very dedicated and from what I can tell it's going to look awesome when she's finish.

I was getting impatient waiting for Annabeth for 2 reasons. 1. ADHD doesn't help standing around waiting and doing nothing. 2 Some of the girls walking by were looking at me, some smiling, winking and even waving at me, The attention had me blushing. God you'd think they never saw a guy come here before. Why do girls always take so long, seriously is it some unwritten rule to make a guy wait.

Out of nowhere I was tapped on my shoulder. I spun around to see this girl who was about half a foot shorter then me, wearing a black mini skirt and a white low cut shirt that showed off her clevage. She had dirty blonde hair and lite brown eyes. She smiled showing off her perfect pearly white teeth. Damn she should be doing Colgate commercials I thought.

"Hi there" She said "I'm Leslie"

"Um hey" I said "I'm Percy"

"Cute name, wow you have beautiful eyes. So what are you doing here?"

"Um thanks, I'm just waiting for my girlfriend Annabeth Chase."

Her smile faltered a little bit.

"Annabeth Chase" she said " The brainiac, You're her boyfriend. Wow she's a lucky girl.

What the hell is taking Annabeth so long.

"Um yeah" was all I could say.

"So how long have you two been dating?"

"We're going out to celebrate our 1 month together."

Her smile got wider, she lifted her hand up to my collar and straightened it, Letting her hand slide down my chest and stomach slowly . " So you guys aren't serious then,"

" Um, Well" before I could say anything else.

Her hand stopped at my stomach for a few seconds, Then dropped to her side. "Wow Percy you're very toned, You must work out! Why don't we hang out sometime."

I can tell I was blushing like crazy I felt hot all over, wanting so much to run out of this stupid building. Gods she could have been one of Aphrodite's daughter.

"Oh, well, I don't" before I could finish my sentence, I felt a hand slide down into mine. I turned my head to the side to see Annabeth holding my hand. She was smiling at me, but I could see the fury behind her beautiful grey eyes. OH SHIT was my first thought. Knowing very well she probably heard the end of this conversation. Damn Leslie's trying to get me killed…..


	2. Getting in Trouble

**Here's chapter 2 Sorry it's a little short. I'd like to add again the characters might be a little OOC so sorry if that bothers some of you. Also I'd like to thank those of you who left a review, I appreciate it, and I'm glad some of you like it. One more thing if you don't like the story then don't read it.**

( Percy's POV)

Crap, Crap, Crap, Crap, Crap. O.k so I'm a little worried, I see two outcomes in this situation. First one being, Annabeth is the only person who knows where my weak spot is, so she can kick my butt, which would definitely be embarrassing. Second possibility I might see a cat fight between my girlfriend and Leslie. My drachma's on Annabeth.

But instead Annabeth surprises me when she leans forward and kisses me. I instantly kiss her back. Annabeth presses her body against mine, closing any space between us, her left hand still holding mine while her other hand goes right into my hair. When she slips a little tongue into my mouth, I felt like I was in heaven. It's crazy how she has this effect over me.

When she finally pulls away Annabeth's not even looking at me, she's looking right at Leslie. Leslie's glaring at Annabeth, giving her a dirty look, like she interrupted something important.

Annabeth says "Leslie"

Leslie replies "Brainiac"

I'm not the brightest but I really don't think they're friends. Leslie then turns her head towards me, and smiles sweetly.

"Well I don't want to hold you two up" she says "I'll leave you two, have fun."

" Ok bye" I murmur

"It was nice talking to you Percy"

While she's walking past me she pauses and puts a hand on my arm.

"When you get back from your _date"_ she says is it with disgust. "Maybe we're be able to talk again later. Hopefully set a day to really get to know each other." she whispers dragging her hand down my arm.

She walks away without even waiting for my response. My eyes are wide from shock, Gods she must really be crazy or has a death wish. Most likely both.

Annabeth still standing next to me is squeezing my hand in a death grip. I had to make sure I didn't loosen my grip on her hand, afraid she was going to run after Leslie and tackle her to the ground.

Annabeth just kept glaring at Leslie until she was out of sight heading to the dorms. Then Annabeth rounded on me.

"What in the name of Hades was that all about Seaweed brain."

**Sorry for the short Chapter, but I wanted to put it up cause I might not be able to for the next few days. Hope you liked it and I'll try to update soon. **


	3. Forgiven

**I'd like to thank everybody that left a review. You guys are the best. Hope you guys like the story so far. Now here's chapter 3**

(Percy's POV)

Oh, sweet Zeus. This isn't fair, I didn't do anything wrong. How in the hell did I get into this situation. This could ruin the whole day. Damn you Leslie. Aphrodite if you set this up, you suck. Just kidding, please don't hurt me.

Looking at Annabeth it's obvious, she's pissed. She's not going for her dagger, that she always carry's on her, that's got to be a good sign. Right?

"Annabeth." I said, still holding onto her hand. " I don't know what that was all about with her. She came on to me."

Annabeth opens her mouth to say something, but I cut her off.

"You know, I only want you. She has nothing on my Wise Girl." I meant every word

Annabeth stares into my eyes. About a minute later her expression softens. Thank the gods and goddess of Olympus.

"Even with her boobs in your face." she says

"Hers are not the ones I want." I wink at her, causing her to blush all the way to the roots of her hair, making me chuckle. I pull her into my arms, kissing the top of her head. She hugs me back, then she sighs. I pull away, looking at her face.

"Are you alright."

"Yeah." she says. "I just can't stand her."

We walked out the main office and into the street, still holding hands, fingers interlaced.

"So what's the deal between you two? And don't say nothing, cause there was a lot of tension back there."

"Well besides her having her dirty hands all over you. All that flirting, she was doing to you, she was practically throwing herself at you. And don't act like you didn't notice."

I stayed quiet. She continued after a few seconds.

"I'm one of the smartest students in that school. So she tried bribing me into helping her cheat. I refused to help her. She got caught trying to look at my work, she automatically received a failing grade. Her parents were told, so, as punishment their not giving her any money this semester. She blames me for everything. Also she's one of the biggest sluts in school, if she ever tries to put the moves on you again, I _will_ hurt her.

"Aren't you possessive." I teased.

"Shut up, Seaweed Brain."

"I can do that."

I pull her to me, placing my hands on her hips. I kiss her softly. Before I pull away. She wraps her hands around my neck, and deepens the kiss, I press her against the wall. We tongue wrestle a little, at the end, I let her win. When we finally break apart for air, we look into each others eyes, smiling. I grab her hand again.

"You ready for our date."

"Absolutely." she says


	4. Central Park

**I'm female, young and have no kids. So there's no way I'm Rick Riordan. Also I'm sorry it took me awhile to update my story. **

So, picking up Annabeth didn't go so smooth. I'm glad Annabeth's not mad and holding a grudge at me, for the whole Leslie thing. It just goes to show, Annabeth and I have become very close. If this happened a few months ago, she would be mad, and ignore me. Thank the Gods she finds me irrestible. I'm just kidding. I still want to make it up to her.

I lead Annabeth to the car. After the war with Kronos, Paul gave me the Prius. He bought himself a new car. The car did come with some rules. A lot of rules. I opened the door for Annabeth, then I jogged over to the drivers side. When I got in, Annabeth already had her seat belt on. I leaned over and kissed Annabeth.

"That was sweet. What was that for?"

"Because I can…And because I enjoy kissing you." I said sheepishly

Annabeth smiled. Then she kissed me again. "I also like kissing you too."

I put the car in drive, and drove off. We couldn't go anywhere far, Annabeth has to be back at 10 for curfew. One of my favorite places to go is Central Park.

When we got to Central Park. I was in the mood for ice cream.

"Want to get some ice cream?"

"Of course."

We both got cones and started walking.

"By the way you look beautiful."

Annabeth blushed lightly then looked down. She was wearing black shorts and a nice short sleeve white blouse.

"Thanks. You also look handsome."

"Did it all for you. So how's school?"

"Great, I'm top of my class. I love my computer designs class. I have different designs for Olympus. I'm still going through Daedalus laptop, I've been experimenting with some of his invention ideas.

I laughed. "Wow your very busy. I guess, I'm lucky your able to fit me in your schedule. Hey look let's go for a paddle boat ride!"

We hopped into the paddle boat and started pedaling. Annabeth grabbed my hand and gave it a little squeeze.

"I'll always have time for my Seaweed Brain."

I gave her one of my crooked smiles.

We stopped pedaling. I willed the currents to push us around.

"So Seaweed Brain. How's Goode High School."

"Surprisingly not bad. I tried out for the swim team.

Annabeth eyebrows raised. "Isn't that like cheating. And why didn't you tell me."

"Well, I didn't know if I'd make the team. Didn't want to make a big deal out of it.."

"Not make the team." Annabeth said in disbelief.

"Hey I don't cheat. It's natural talent. Besides wearing those speedo's are a little uncomfortable."

"You wear speedo's. Wow this I gotta see."

"No pictures, Wise Girl."

Annabeth pouted. "But why. I bet you look cute."

I blushed. " Because I said so. Besides you probably have enough embarrassing photos of me."

"I could always use more."

I ignored that last comment. We went back and dropped off the paddle boat. We started walking, holding hands. We walked in silence, until we heard music.

I turned to Annabeth. "Hey wanna dance?" I said.


	5. It Slips out

**Sorry I didn't update sooner. So here's chapter 5, Enjoy..**

Annabeth just looked at me. "You serious, Seaweed Brain."

"I'm positive." I took one of her hands in mine, then placed my other one on her hip. We started swaying to the beat.

The music had some hip hop, mixed with some Spanish beats. It sounded pretty good. I spun Annabeth in a circle. She started laughing.

"Wow, how'd you get so good at dancing. As I recall when we danced at Westover Hall you were horrible." she said this while chuckling.

"Um, well….I don't remember."

She rolled her eyes. "Don't lie. Come on tell me."

"Fine. My mom." I couldn't help but blush a little and look down at the floor.

She chuckled softly. "Was it that hard to tell me."

"Yes, actually it was."

The music changed, into a slow song. I pressed her closer to my body. She smelled amazing. She wrapped her hands around my neck. Her fingers grazing the back of my neck. I brushed my fingers softly and slowly down her back. I felt her shiver slightly. She pulled away a little, arching her neck up and kissed me. Kissing her just feels so right and amazing. Some tongue action just intensifies it. After some tongue. I felt lite headed, but in a good way. She pulled back, still in my arms, smiling and looking into my eyes. This beautiful demigoddess was all mine.

"I love you." Slipped out of my mouth in a whisper. I didn't mean for it to come out, it just happened without me thinking first.

We stopped dancing, just standing there. Annabeth's jaw dropped and her eyes widened in shock or surprise. I have no idea which.

"I didn't mean for that to come out. I'm sorry. If it bothers you, just forget it. It won't happen aga…

My rambling was cut off, when Annabeth kissed me. This was the best passionate kiss ever. The music got tuned out. The people vanished. Nothing else mattered, just her. She never kissed or touched me like this before. When we pulled apart, I was stunned.

"I'm glad that slipped out. It doesn't bother me and I don't want to forget about it. I love you too."

Wow what a relief. Feels like the sky was lifted off my shoulders. Believe me I know what that feels like, I got the gray hairs to prove it. I was so happy I picked her up in a hug and swung her in a circle. She laughed.

"Put me down, Seaweed Brain." She was still laughing though.

"As you wish." I put her down, but I didn't let her go. "You own my heart now." I said

She smiled. "And you have possession over mine."

We kissed again. It was filled with pure love, no doubt about it. I pulled back resting my forehead on hers.

"You ready for dinner now."

**So there's chapter 5. Next chapter will probably be the last. Also reviews are loved. If they're weren't any reviews, I would have stopped writing weeks ago. again Thank you to all my readers, you're the best. **


	6. Go Annabeth

_**I'm really sorry for making you guys wait. I meant to update sooner but a lot of stuff got in the way. No worries though, I finished my first fanfic. Hope you guys enjoy the last chapter.**_

_**Chapter 6 **_

We walked to the restaurant holding hands, smiling and still laughing. I didn't need to drive us there, it's a short walk. Besides it's beautiful out and I like walking with Annabeth. We waked to this nice, small restaurant. They serve great Italian food here.

My favorite. We were seated in the back of the restaurant, table for two. The waitress handed us two menus.

"Can I get you two anything to drink?"

"Can I have a coke." Annabeth replies

"Make that two." I said

"Ok, I'll let you two look over your menu, while I get your drinks." Then waitress walks away.

"They make great lasagna and bake ziti here." I inform Annabeth.

"What are you having?"

"Lasagna."

"Ok, then I'll have the bake ziti."

"I'll let you try my lasagna. So if you like it, you can get it next time we come."

"That's very sweet of you Seaweed Brain, thank you."

"Anytime."

The waitress comes back and gives us our cokes and bread sticks.

"Do you two need more time?"

"No." I reply. "I'll have the lasagna and she'll have the bake ziti please."

She nods her head and walks away.

I grab Annabeth's hands off the table, holding both of her hands in mine. I bring them to my lips, and kiss them once. This makes her smile, looks like her eyes twinkle a little.

"Happy Anniversary Annabeth."

"Happy Anniversary Percy."

"I'm really glad we're together. We're still best friends, but with the benefits of hugging, holding hands and my favorite, kissing." I smile to myself at the last part. "You mean more to me then I can ever put into words. And I got you a little something to go with the earrings you like to wear."

I put Annabeth's hands on the table to reach into my pocket. I pull out the black box and hand it over to her.

She looked shocked at first.

"Percy, you didn't."

"Shhh, just open it."

Annabeth nods then looks down at the box. She takes the top lid off and sets it down on the table. She reaches down and pulls out the silver chain slowly. Annabeth stares down at the silver own charm connected to the silver necklace.

"Turn it over." I whisper

She gasps quietly and smiles at it.

She reads. "With all my love." Is written in the back in small letters.

Annabeth gets up. Still holding the necklace in one hand, and walks over to me. I also stand up and open my arms to her. She wraps her arms around my neck and puts her head on my shoulder. I wrap my arms around her waist and breathe in the scent of Annabeth. She hugs me to her tightly.

"I love it." She whispers.

"Good, I'm glad you do."

She leans away just a little. I bend down to give her a lite peck on the lips. I can tell she wanted more then a peck on the lips. I smile at her, holding in my laughter.

"Let me put it on you."

Annabeth hands me the necklace and turns around, lifting up her hair at the same time. I snake the necklace around her neck, then clip it.

"There, it's on."

We both sit back down. She looks down at the owl charm again. Then back at me.

"Thank you, it's beautiful." she says

"But not as beautiful as you."

The waitress comes back and gives us our food.

"Would you like anything else?" she asks

"We're good, thank you." I say and she walks away

Annabeth takes a bite out of her dinner.

"Wow that's good."

"Here try my lasagna."

She opens her mouth, when I offer her a bite of my lasagna off my fork.

"Wow again. That has to be the best lasagna I've ever had."

I smiled. "I knew you'd love the food here."

"That's not the only thing I love."

We leaned over the table and kissed.

Dinner with Annabeth was great. We talked, laughed, played footsy under the table and kissed again and again throughout our dinner. I looked down at my watch, and frowned.

"What's wrong?" She ask me.

"It's getting late. I better get you back soon so you're not late for curfew."

Our waitress comes back with the bill.

Annabeth was just about to open her wallet.

"No way. Dinners on me."

We get up. I leave the money with the waitress and tell her to keep the change.

We walked back to the car holding hands. I opened the door for her.

"Thank you." she says

"You're more then welcome."

I close the door, and jog to my side.

Annabeth looks in the mirror. I start the car to warm it up. Then she touches her necklace.

"It looks good on you." I tell her with my best crooked smile.

"Yeah it does, who knew you had good taste in jewelry."

"Well, I know what my girlfriend likes."

Annabeth leans over and kisses me hard. And I do the same, meeting her passion for passion and my love with her love. She pulls away and puts her seat belt on and I do the same.

"Alright let's get you back."

I parked in front of the building. Got out and opened Annabeth's door.

"Aaaawww what a gentlemen." Some girl yells from the corner. There was about maybe ten girls, probably from Annabeth's school just huddled together talking, laughing and looked like they were smoking cigarettes. We ignored them. I take Annabeth's hand and start walking towards the school.

"Seriously they're hanging out in the corner." She says

I laugh. "Maybe they just need boyfriends."

I open the doors to the main office. Allowing Annabeth to go through first.

"Well it's a good thing I have you."

"You'll always have me." I tell her sincerely.

I stopped at the main lobby. Before the stairs, that lead up to the dorms.

"Here's your stop ma'am."

A little giggle escapes from her mouth.

"I had a great time today. And thank you again for the gift." She says.

"You're welcome. And I had a great time with you today too. It's one of the best days I've ever had."

Annabeth leans into me, and wraps her arms around my neck.

"Mine's too." She says before we kiss.

I love goodnight kisses. I wrap my arms around her to deepen the kiss. Annabeth parts her lips a little to allow my tongue in. We were getting into some serious tongue action before we heard someone clear their throat. We leaned away from each other but I leave my arms around her. We both turn our heads to the lady at the front desk. I didn't even see her when we walked in.

"Don't make out in front of me. Gross."

"Sorry." We both say in unison.

I turn back to Annabeth.

"Ok I'll let you get to bed. I love you." I say

"I love you too, Seaweed Brain."

We kiss again. But only a peck. Annabeth heads up the stairs. I turn around and was just about to walk. When a group of girls walk in through the doors. Of course the girl in front just had to be Leslie. She walks up to me.

"Hi Percy, back from your date I see."

"Yep, now I gotta go."

"Wait. So soon."

She steps closer to me barely leaving any space between us. Some of her friends walk right past us winking. Except for one girl, who was leaning heavily on the door for support. The lady at the front desk walks over to her.

"Have you been drinking?" She asks her.

"No ma'am." She slurs.

Leslie wraps her arms around my neck, bringing me back to reality. I lean away from her.

"I can sneak you into my room." She says seductively.

"What. Are you crazy, and shouldn't you go check on your friend."

"Crazy for a piece of you." Ignoring what I said about her friend.

I take a step back, trying to put her arms down.

"I'm taken."

"Oh please, by the brainiac, she's boring. I can show you a good time and I do mean a really good time." She purrs

Out of nowhere I feel someone pull me back. Leslie lets go and stumbles. Annabeth jumps in front of me, and punches Leslie in the face. Leslie yelps fly's straight into the front desk, before she could fall. I grab Annabeth by the hand. Leslie runs to the other set of doors, whining and complaining about her face. Annabeth then turns and looks at me. I stare at her with wide shocked eyes.

"How'd you know?" I ask

"I saw her with those girls in the corner. I thought she would try to hit on you again. So I waited a couple of minutes on the second floor before coming back down."

I laugh and hug her.

"You're the best, smartest, sweetest, over protective girlfriend ever."

She smiles and laughs.

"Alright you better get going." She says before kissing me again and running up the stairs.

I hope she's going to her room and not looking for Leslie. Good luck Leslie. The lady at the front desk missed everything. She ran off to get a bucket for the drunk girl throwing up in the fake bush in the lobby. I walked around her, smiling all the way home.

_**The end. I hope you guys enjoyed the last chapter. Thank you to everybody who left reviews and added me to your favorite story's list, favorite author and all that good stuff. Luv you to all the fans **_


End file.
